The present invention is directed generally to video signal processing, and more particularly, to an integrated digital video processing system capable of receiving and merging a compressed digital video signal and an uncompressed analog video signal into a picture-in-picture display for a television system, either with or without overlaying of on-screen display graphics. By way of example, the integrated digital video processing system can be implemented as a digital video set-top box (STB). or a digital video disc (DVD) player.
Multiple functions are today commonly being integrated onto a single system chip. For example, in order to enhance marketability of an integrated digital video processing system chip, such as a digital video system chip for use in a set-top box or digital video disc player, it may be desirable to allow for external inputs or functions to be coupled to the integrated system chip.
In general, a picture-in-picture television system displays a certain picture as a main screen and a given number of sub-screens, which have the same image source with one another, arranged at predetermined positions on the main screen. Conventionally, a television system either includes a picture-in-picture module or not, in which case the television system comprises a non-picture-in-picture system. The picture-in-picture feature of television systems typically differentiates a high-end television system from a low-end television system. Systems offering picture-in-picture often carry a significant additional charge over a similar television without picture-in-picture.
Recognized herein is the commercial desirability of adding a picture-in-picture feature to an integrated digital video system, such as a digital video decode set-top box or digital video disc player, with a minimal of additional product cost, to thereby provide a non-picture-in-picture television system with the capability of displaying multiple pictures simultaneously.
Briefly summarized, the invention comprises in one aspect a method for forming a multi-screen display for presentation to a non-picture-in-picture television system. The method includes: receiving and decoding a compressed digital video signal to produce a decompressed digital video signal; receiving an uncompressed video signal; and merging the decompressed digital video signal and uncompressed video signal to produce a multi-screen display signal for the television system, thereby providing the non-picture-in-picture television system with the capability to display multiple screens simultaneously.
In another aspect, a method for processing an analog video signal is provided herein. This method includes: digitizing the analog video signal for input to a digital video processing system; and blending within the digital video processing system the digitized video signal with on-screen display (OSD) graphics.
In still another aspect, a system for forming a multi-screen display for a non-picture-in-picture television system is provided. This system includes a video decoder for decoding a compressed digital video signal from a first video source and producing therefrom a decompressed digital video signal. The system further includes an input for receiving into the video decoder an uncompressed video signal from a second video source. The video decoder is adapted to merge the decompressed digital video signal and the uncompressed video signal to produce a multi-screen display signal for the television system, thereby providing the non-picture-in-picture television system with the capability to display multiple screens simultaneously.
In yet another aspect, a system for processing an analog video signal is provided. This system includes a digital video processing system, and a digital multi-standard decoder. The digital multi-standard decoder digitizes the analog video signal for input to the digital video processing system. The digital video processing system is adapted to blend the digitized video signal with on-screen display (OSD) graphics for output as a blended video signal.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides an article of manufacture which includes a computer program product having computer usable medium with computer readable program code means therein for forming a multi-screen display for a non-picture-in-picture television system. The computer readable program code means in the computer program product includes: computer readable program code means for causing a computer to effect decoding a compressed digital video signal to produce a decompressed digital video signal; computer readable program code means for causing a computer to effect receiving an uncompressed video signal; and computer readable program code means for causing a computer to effect merging the decompressed digital video signal and uncompressed video signal to produce a multi-screen display signal for the television system, thereby providing the non-picture-in-picture television system with the capability to display multiple pictures simultaneously.
In a-still further aspect, the invention comprises an article of manufacture which includes a computer program product having computer usable medium with computer readable program code means therein for processing an analog video signal. The computer readable program code means in the computer program product includes: computer readable program code means for causing a computer to effect digitizing the analog video signal; and computer readable program code means for causing a computer to effect blending the digitized video signal with on-screen display (OSD) graphics for presentation to a television system.
To restate, provided herein is an integrated digital video processing system capable in one embodiment of receiving and merging a compressed digital video signal and an uncompressed analog video signal into a picture-in-picture display for a television system otherwise lacking picture-in-picture capabilities. As an enhancement, the picture-in-picture display produced by the integrated digital video processing system can be overlaid with on-screen display (OSD) graphics. In an alternate embodiment, an integrated digital video processing system is provided wherein an analog video signal can be received and overlaid with OSD graphics before presentation to a television system for display.
The integrated digital video processing system can be implemented as a digital video set-top box (STB) or a digital video disc (DVD) player, by way of example. Pursuant to this invention, picture-in-picture capabilities, as well as OSD graphics overlay capabilities can be added through a set-top box controller chip with a very minimum of additional product cost. The uncompressed analog video forming a portion of the resultant picture-in-picture can be derived from any one of a number of sources, including a video cassette recorder, camcorder, television camera, laser disc, DVD player, computer with TV output, cable television signal, satellite analog channel, or a tuner-connected antenna. Advantageously, in one embodiment of the invention presented herein, the mixing/blending of uncompressed video and decompressed video is performed at a last stage of video processing for a video decoder, and therefore, logic necessary to provide the video decompression and on-screen display is free to continue the video decompression display refresh and video downscaling.